Summon
Summon The Summon is available after completing a quest at level 21. The first summon you will receive is the one-tail Shukaku. To get the next summon, you need to reach level 10 for each summon (ie. to get two-tail Matatabi you need to have a level 10 Shukaku). You can raise its level by boosting with either silver, gold / coupons, or channeling scrolls. If you choose advanced boost, it will automatically use your currency in this order: channeling scrolls -> coupons -> gold. Each boost with silver costs 15,000, with a chance of an S Crit for 10x EXP. Each boost with gold / coupon / scroll costs 10 gold or coupons, or one scroll, with 120% silver boost's exp, a chance of S Crit for 10x EXP, and chance at L Crit that directly boosts 1 soul. The summoned beast's statistic boosts are only active during Arena, Konoha Conquest, Konoha Defense, Suppress Beasts, and Rebeller's Attack. They do not affect Realm, Trials, Top Kages nor normal combat stages. You can choose to display your summoned beast, or hide ied informt. You should always display it. The wording ingame sounds as though you keep all statistic boosts even when your beast is hidden, but this is not the case. What you can do, is revert the look of your beast to a previous version. If you have a sanbi (three-tail) and do not like the model, you can make it look like a nibi (two-tail). shukaku.png|Shukaku - Ichibi / One-Tail matatabi.png|Matatabi - Nibi / Two-Tail isobu.png|Isobu - Sanbi / Three-Tail son_goku.png|Son Goku - Yonbi / Four-Tails kokuo.png|Kokuou - Gobi / Five-Tails 6tail.png|Saiken - Rukubi / Six-Tails chomei.png|Choumei - Nanabi / Shichibi / Seven-Tails gyuki.png|Gyuuki - Hachibi / Eight-Tails Tailed beast22.jpg|Kurama - Kyuubi / Nine-Tails 10_tailed.jpg|Shinju - Juubi / Ten-Tails Note: The values of many levels are not known. Please help fill in the blanks and correct any mistakes you find. Nine-Tails need confirmation of the experience needed. Need more data for Ten-Tails Disclaimer: the stats / boosts on the summons shown in the picture gallery are representative of a high level summon being transformed to look like a previous version. You will not have these same statistic boosts upon first receiving these summons. Stats - Force / Chakra / Speed / Power / Experience / Refine / Calc 1-Tail= |-| 2-Tail= |-| 3-Tail= |-| 4-Tail= |-| 5-Tail= |-| 6-Tail= |-| 7-Tail= |-| 8-Tail= |-| 9-Tail= |-| 10-Tail= |-| Refine (Summoned Beast) Available at level 72, you can refine your summoned beast. This is a system that utilizes solely coupons / gold, and does not use silver.You must level up each of the six stats before the game will allow you to continue to raise others. You have only the option to refine or refine all. Each practice costs 10 gold, or soul refining pills, and you get 10 EXP with a chance for an S Crit for 10x EXP, and L Crit that directly increases 1 level. Category:Attribute